futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Alabaman Empire
The Alabaman Empire is an totalitarian fascist theocratic state that existed between 2023 to 2190. It's capital was Birmingham. History Election of Governor Roy Moore and the Beginning of the Alabaman Empire In the 2022 Alabama gubernatorial race, Republican Roy Moore was elected Governor of Alabama in a close race between Democrat Walt Maddox. The Governorship of Roy Moore began on January 3, 2023, his first act was to ban homosexual marriage and relationship in the state of Alabama, along with banning minorities from public places. This was controversial, as it seemed as a return to Jim Crow mixed with Christian Sharia Law (which it was). In 2024, Alabama would secede from the union and Roy Moore would declare himself Supreme Leader of Alabama. Later that year, The States of Mississippi and Georgia were annexed to the Alabaman Empire. Second American Civil War By 2026, All of the deep south (Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Mississippi and South Carolina) were annexed to the Alabaman Empire. In June, The Alabama Empire annexed Florida, causing the United States government to start a civil war. Surprisingly, the Alabaman Empire won the civil war, winning battles in Florida, Tennessee, North Carolina and Arkansas and later annexing those states. The United States would later lose military strength in the following decades due to this failure. Politics and Government The Alabama Empire is a one-party totalitarian fascist empire, with some theocratic ideas. The only legal party in the Alabaman Empire is the National Theocratic Fascist Party, all other political parties are illegal and whoever opposes the National Theocratic Fascist Party is arrested for life. Constitution Here is the Constitution of the Alabaman Empire. # No Civil Rights for Non-Whites, Women and the LGBTQ+ community. (2023) # Guns are mandatory. (2025) # Criticism of the Alabaman Empire and the regime is illegal and is punishable by life in prison. (2028) # Pornography is illegal, with life in prison. (2030) # Bible Studies is mandatory in schools and universities. (2030) # Christianity is the only legal and official religion. (2030) # Expressing Libertarian and Liberal Ideas are illegal, with life in prison. (2032) # The WorldWideWeb is illegal, with Citizens punished of life in prison. (2034) Supreme Leaders # Roy Moore (2023-2046) # Richard Spencer (2046-2087) # Richard Spencer II (2087-2130) # Ronald Moore (2130-2176) # Michael R. Spencer (2176-2190) Culture & Society Income Inequality Many of the richest people in the Alabaman Empire work for the Alabaman government. Most people in the Alabaman Empire are the poorest and have the worst living conditions in the world. Due to the criticism of the government being illegal and all of the propaganda feed to them by the government-run media (NTF News), many citizens believe that Satan or the Negro race is causing all their problems. Religion Religion plays a big role in the Alabaman people's life. 100% of the population follows Christianity, and 100% of the population attends church. A super majority of Alabaman people believe that Homosexuality is a sin that should illegal, along with Abortion, Birth Control, and teaching Evolution in schools. See Also Category:Alabaman Empire Category:Empires Category:Alabama Category:United States Category:Nations Category:Countries